The Angry Beavers
The Angry Beavers was a Nicktoon starring beaver brothers Dagget and Norbert. Characters *Dagget- A hyperactive and easily-excitable beaver *Norbert- a suave, laid-back beaver *Barry- a laid-back bear whose name and singing ability are a direct parody of soul singer Barry White *Treeflower- a girl beaver whom Norbert is in love with. She leads the Chartreuse Electric Bubblegum Machine, a psychedelic pop band. *Truckee- a trucker shrew whom Treeflower has a crush on. His only interests are big rigs and shrews. Trucking is not his job, but rather something he does "because it's cool". He is also very sensitive about his large ears. *Oxnard Montalvo- the Beavers' favorite B-movie actor. Is named after California locations. *El Grapadura- the Beavers' favorite lucha libre wrestler, whose name means "The Stapler". His name is strangely feminine despite the masculine article. *Bill Licking- A wildlife show host whom the Beavers enjoy. *Mum and Dad- the Beavers' parents, whose names were never revealed (although their dad's name was suggested as "Leonard"). Mum has the same intelligence as Norb, but the same color as Dag. Controversy *In one episode, Norbert tells Dagget to "shut up". This was thought to sound too much like "shit up", and was censored to "shush up". *In the first episode, Dag and Norb hide in a chicken coop. When the farmer comes in to collect the eggs, he has to reach underneath each chicken. Dagget does his best to impersonate a chicken, but is surprised to have a cold hand reach underneath him. His genitals are never shown in any episode of the show, but the implication is obvious. *In the episode Deranged Ranger, the head forest ranger quits his job and becomes a figure skater. However, he wears a female figure skater outfit. Later, Dag and Norb join him after being rebelled upon by the other forest animals, with Dag also wearing a female outfit (Norb wears a male outfit). *In one episode, Dagget and Norb are swallowed by a giant fish. This fish is revealed to also have a tendency to swallow Swedish men. At the end of the episode, the Swedes are shown enjoying themselves in a spa, including being naked. Their genitals are not shown, although some have their posteriors displayed. Running Gags *Dagget's catchphrase is "That was nuts!" *Norbert pronounces everyday words as if they were foreign *Occasionally, Dagget and Norbert will make a noise sounding like "eeengh" *The Beavers are often mistaken for weasels *The Beavers enjoy anything with jalapeños iTunes The show is currently available on iTunes Trivia *In one episode, Treeflower and Norbert play at a concert similar to Woodstock. Dagget even takes over and declares it a free concert, much like the real Woodstock. *One episode was done entirely in Spanish *Dag and Norb's favorite drink is Yahoo! Cola (no relation to the website). This may be a reference to chocolate drink Yoo-Hoo (who do not make a cola variety). *In the episode "Up All Night", Dag and Norb stay up past their bedtime due to their being no longer at the mercy of their parents. They mistake it for still being late night and not early morning due to their clock saying 10:34. They discover later on that the clock was not plugged in, opening their front door to reveal that much more time has past than they expected (strangely appearing to have progressed millennia). The clock is shown earlier in the episode to say 9:57, so it must have been plugged in at one time to change to 10:34. *One episode has Dag and Norb go to a disco. The song they perform, Beaver Fever, uses a melody similar to Get Down Tonight by KC and the Sunshine Band *The Beavers do not celebrate Christmas, but rather a Yule-themed version of Arbor Day. *''Deranged Ranger'' references a Monty Python sketch *One episode has Dagget pretend to be "Goldbeaver", a parody of James Bond and a reference to the Bond film Goldfinger *One episode has Dagget and Norb attempt to find a giant fish lurking in their pond, a reference to the Loch Ness Monster Category:Nicktoons